1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to boats and more specifically it relates to a manually operated propulsion device for a canoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous boats have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain various types of mechanisms which propel the boats through bodies of water. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,024,419 to Resch; 1,495,002 to Delgado; 1,527,571 to Morrison; 1,532,990 to Csengery; 2,505,721 to Peter et al; 2,578,535 to Graci; 3,779,202 to Martin et al and 4,979,916 to LeBlanc all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.